Song of a Willow's Stream
by Bluebird of ThunderClan
Summary: Willowkit is born into SparrowClan, and Chosen to be leader. But what happens if she doesn't want to be leader? What happens if her sister is exactly what she wants to be? Follow her story and Birdkit's as they try to switch their Chosen places, and follow their destinies. Rated T because it's Warriors and because I feel like it.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is Bluebird, my new pen name. This is a new story I'm writing. It took me about three days to finish this prologue! Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors. Warriors is owned by the Erin Hunters. I own all cats, (sorry if I accidentally used a cat's name, it happens), their territories, and the Clans (yes, I made up my own).

* * *

Prologue:

A yowl sounded through a dark clearing. The murmuring and loud whispering ceased, and now the clearing was lighter, with a bright full moon showing. The cats all looked up in unison, seeing a cloud being driven away from the moon. The clearing was in the middle of a forest, and sparrows chirped still, even though night had fallen and a gust was blowing through the clearing. A brook passed through the middle of the clearing, pooling at the center, and then continuing on through the forest. Where the brook pooled, there was a large tree, with four branches sticking out over the clearing. A cat was standing on each branch, with one's mouth still agape from the yowl. The wave of dark and light pelts became slowly more unique, with glowing amber, yellow, dark, blue, and green eyes glowing around the clearing. All of those pairs of eyes were focused on the four cats standing on the branches. One of those four cats, a pure white tom with green eyes, yowled,

"Cats of all Clans! StarClan is angry with us for fighting. Let us settle this debut calmly, with words, not teeth and claw. It is StarClan's will."

Another cat on the branches stepped forward, a fiery red she-cat, with blazing green eyes. She looked tall, and proud, and not afraid to defend her clan. Yet, there was calmness in her eyes behind the defiance. She hid it well, but those who looked closely in those bright green eyes could see it. The she-cat yowled, her loud meow sounded even more clearly through the clearing than the white tom's had.

"Snowstar speaks true! StarClan is mad at us for breaking our vow of peace, it is against the warrior code to be hostile at a gathering, is it not?"

A cat in the wave of warriors reared up on his hind legs. He had a gray tabby pelt, with amber eyes. He had a confidence that almost no cat could waver. The cat yowled, his own voice adding to the last rings of the she-cat's yowl.

"Yes, Flamestar! I don't know about the other clans, but SparrowClan follows the warrior code."

The fiery she-cat, Flamestar, hissed and retorted,

"Stormclaw! Be quiet! SparrowClan follows the warrior code, and I'm sure GustClan, BrookClan, and NightClan does as well."

The gray warrior – Stormclaw – looked subdued, but only StarClan knew as too how long. Two other cats stepped out from the shadows of the tree where they had been whispering quietly. One of them, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes, exchanged a glance with the other, a tortoiseshell she-cat, then spoke,

"The gathering is over. GustClan is leaving."

The tortoiseshell spoke up as well,

"Yes, Eaglestar. NightClan is leaving now."

Roughly half of the cats in the clearing stood and some stretched their sore muscles. Those stretching were undoubtedly elders. As those standing began to follow Eaglestar and the tortoiseshell leader, Tawnystar, the white tom, Snowstar, leaped up and yowled,

"Do not leave yet!"

Tawnystar whipped around, with Eaglestar, who was farther along, a split second later. All eyes were now on Snowstar, no one's attention divided in any way. Snowstar's green eyes gazed around the clearing, settling on GustClan and NightClan. He began to talk, quietly but strongly, without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Have you forgotten about the choosing?"

Eaglestar, always smooth, replied back,

"Of course not."

Flamestar was unable to suppress a snort of disbelief. Snowstar shot a glare at her before turning back to the cats about to leave.

"Come back into the clearing, NightClan and Tawnystar, GustClan and Eaglestar. We must perform the choosing."

Tawnystar and Eaglestar raced back into the clearing, their cats a heartbeat behind them. Flamestar started the ancient Ritual, which had been done since the dawn of SparrowClan, BrookClan, NightClan, and GustClan. The flame-colored she-cats voice was soft, yet full of spiritual power behind it, and nothing in the clearing sounded as she spoke,

"Cats of SparrowClan, NightClan, GustClan, and BrookClan. This is an ancient ceremony, one that has been used since the dawn of our clans, and will be used until the dusk. Every 20 seasons, each leader and medicine cat retires. It has been 10 seasons since the last retirement, and at this gathering, two kits from each clan will be Chosen."

Flamestar's soft voice stopped abruptly, and Snowstar stepped forward, continuing the Ritual.

"Once these eight kits are ten seasons old, they will become leader or medicine cat. If one of these eight kits were to die, a backup kit, also Chosen today, will succeed them. The queens of each clan are to help bonding between the Chosen kit and backup kit, as is Ritual."

Next, Tawnystar stepped forward, her amber eyes glimmering as she recited the words she had learned from the past NightClan leader, Shadestar. This would be the only time she said them, so she made sure to get it perfectly.

"Our ancestors did this, ever since the dawn of NightClan, BrookClan, GustClan, and SparrowClan. Our first leaders, Nightstar, Brookstar, Guststar, and Sparrowstar decreed this many, many seasons ago, before even our elder's elders could remember. Legend has it that the four leaders came together one half moon at the Light Pool. StarClan had told them each to speak with them at that time."

Tawnystar smiled and sat down, shifting her gaze from sweeping the clearing to Eaglestar. The brown tabby leader stood, stretched sore muscles, and padded forward, speaking his part in the story.

"The four leaders met with StarClan, each demanding why they had been set up like this. StarClan told each of them how they must have a Ritual, to spare the clans of fights for power. They also said that past leaders would become advisors to the new ones, until they die or their advisees are succeeded. Then, the advisors become warriors again, or retreated to the elder's den. For medicine cats, the succeeded cat would become an advisor to the new one, then they would become a warrior or retire."

Eaglestar stopped speaking, and the other leader stepped forward, each speaking in unison,

"This is the Ritual."

Flamestar stepped forward, beginning the Choosing. She waiting until the other three leaders had sat down, before beginning.

"I, Flamestar, leader of SparrowClan, call upon Jaystar, my predecessor, and StarClan to help me with this difficult choice. First, I honor Jaystar, thanking him for the wise teaching he gave me, and I promise to pass down this knowledge to the Chosen kit as he did to me. I was once Flamekit, Chosen by Jaystar to succeed him. Now I chose a kit to succeed me. I, Flamestar, leader of SparrowClan, ask StarClan to recognize this kit and my clan's future leader. The next leader of SparrowClan will be Willowkit. She was born one moon ago. She is the daughter of Nightfeather and Birchblaze, and is my choice. Willowkit's backup will be Lionkit, who would be a great leader, and will become more mature and self controlled with time."

Flamestar stopped, waiting for Snowstar. It was Ritual for each Chosen leader kit to be called first, then the Chosen medicine cat kit. Snowstar stepped forward, and Flamestar sat. Snowstar called out,

"I, Snowstar, leader of BrookClan, call upon Streamstar, my predecessor, and StarClan to help me with this difficult choice. First, I honor Streamstar, thanking her for the wise teaching she gave me, and I promise to pass down this knowledge to the Chosen kit as she did to me. I was once Snowkit, chosen by Streamstar to succeed her. Now I choose a kit to succeed me. I, Snowstar, leader of BrookClan, ask StarClan to recognize this kit and my clan's future leader. The next leader of BrookClan will be Ripplekit. He was born two moons ago. He is the son of Leopardspots and Stonepelt, and he is my choice. Ripplekit's backup will be Reedkit, a strong, healthy kit, yet he lacks some courage. Reedkit will achieve this over time."

Snowstar took a deep breath and stepped back, sitting down. Tawnystar looked up, her energy seeming to have dissolved. Surely, by the end of this gathering, she would have to deal with the Chosen kit's parents being frightened for them, and the backup's parents being sad that their kit wasn't chosen. She sighed, and stood.

"I, Tawnystar, leader of NightClan, call upon Shadestar, my predecessor, and StarClan to help me with this difficult choice. First, I honor Shadestar, thanking him for the wise teaching she gave me, and I promise to pass down this knowledge to the Chosen kit as she did to me. I was once Tawnykit, Chosen by Shadestar to succeed her. Now I choose a kit to succeed me. I, Tawnystar, leader of NightClan, ask StarClan to recognize this kit and my clan's future leader. The next leader of NightClan will be Pinekit. He was born one and a half moons ago. He is the son of Snowfeather and Tigerpelt, and he is my choice. Pinekit's backup will be Olivekit, for although she lacks imagination, she is strong and wise, and have more ideas with time."

Tawnystar looked anxiously into the crowd, seeing Tigerpelt's green eyes wide with surprise. He didn't seem angry though, just surprised and a flash of worry clouded his eyes for a moment, before turning back up to Eaglestar. Seeing that, Tawnystar remembered that she needed to sit down, and did so. Eaglestar stepped forward, glancing at her before speaking,

"I, Eaglestar, leader of GustClan, call upon Graystar, my predecessor, and StarClan to help me with this difficult choice. First, I honor Graystar, thanking her for the wise teaching she gave me, and I promise to pass down this knowledge to the Chosen kit as she did to me. I was once Eaglekit, Chosen by Graystar to succeed her. Now I choose a kit to succeed me. I, Eaglestar, leader of GustClan, ask StarClan to recognize this kit and my clan's future leader. The next leader of GustClan will be Crowkit. He was born three moons ago. He is the son of Featherwind and Swiftsparrow, and he is my choice. Crowkit's backup will be Fallowkit, for she is smart, yet a little to enthusiastic and playful to be leader. She will mature with time."

Eaglestar paused, showing that his speech was over, but then continued,

"This ends the Chosen leader kit Ritual. Now, Flamestar will begin the Chosen medicine cat kit Ritual. Begin, Flamestar of SparrowClan."  
Flamestar stood, as Eaglestar sat. Her flame colored pelt shone in the moonlight, reminding everyone of why she was named Flamestar. She shook her head, then began,

"I, Flamestar, leader of SparrowClan, call upon Berryfern, the current medicine cat, and StarClan to approve my choice. I salute Berryfern for the hard work she has given, saving SparrowClan more then once. The next medicine cat of SparrowClan will be Birdkit, for she is wise and gentle. Birdkit is littermate to Willowkit, the Chosen leader kit. Birdkit's backup will be Sandkit, who is gentle, yet needs the extra wisdom that Birdkit possesses. Sandkit will achieve that over time."

Snowstar stood and waited for the whispering to die out. He sighed quietly, loud enough for Flamestar to hear as she sat down. She shot him a sympathetic glance, knowing full well how hard this was. The leaders all shared a special sort of bond. The four clans weren't really enemies, but not friends. There weren't tensions, but they didn't live in harmony. Snowstar snapped from his thoughts, realizing that the clearing was silent. He ran over the names in his head and spoke,

"I, Snowstar, leader of BrookClan, call upon Petalfall, the current medicine cat, and StarClan to approve my choice. I salute Petalfall for the hard work she has given, saving BrookClan more than once. The next medicine cat of BrookClan will be Runningkit, for he is compassionate and sympathetic. He was born two moons ago to Leafstream and Swiftriver. Runningkit's backup will be Mosskit. Mosskit is gentle, yet she is not confident of her decisions, which will come in time."

Snowstar sat, feeling glad that his choosing speeches were over. He waiting while Tawnystar got to her paws, and smiled at her. She blinked amber eyes at him, and then spoke,

"I, Tawnystar, leader of NightClan, call upon Duskberry, the current medicine cat, and StarClan to approve my choice. I salute Duskberry for the hard work he has given, saving NightClan more than once. The next medicine cat of NightClan will be Maplekit, for she is kind and has a special connection with StarClan. She was born four moons ago to Briarfern and Hawkgaze. Maplekit's backup will be Dovekit. Dovekit is caring, but is too independent. She will learn to know that she can fall back on her clan if she needs to in time."

Tawnystar took a deep breath, and sat down. She knew very well that when she got back to camp Snowfeather, Dovekit's mother would confront her. She would want to know why Dovekit was backup and not Chosen. Snowfeather was like that, always thinking her kits were the best. It would certainly please her that her kit Pinekit was chosen, but she would be annoyed when she found out that Dovekit was not. Tawnystar looked up from her paws just in time to see Eaglestar standing and beginning his speech.

"I, Eaglestar, leader of GustClan, call upon Heatherpool, the current medicine cat, and StarClan to approve my choice. I salute Heatherpool for the hard work she has given, saving GustClan more than once. The next medicine cat of GustClan will be Lightkit, for she is humble and gentle. She was born one moon ago to Foxfur and Sandblaze. Lightkit's backup will be Swiftkit. Swiftkit is kind, but he lacks the compassion needed to be a medicine cat. He will learn that in time."

Eaglestar waiting patiently for the other three leaders to push themselves to their paws so that the chanting could commence. He nodded to Flamestar, telling her to repeat SparrowClan's Chosen kits names. Flamestar blinked back, and yowled,

"The Chosen leader kits of SparrowClan are Willowkit and her backup Lionkit! The Chosen medicine cat kits of SparrowClan are Birdkit and her backup Sandkit!"

The cats in the clearing began to yowl, their voices ringing around open space.

"Willowkit! Lionkit! Birdkit! Sandkit! Willowkit! Lionkit! Birdkit! Sandkit! Willowkit! Lionkit! Birdkit! Sandkit!"

Finally the chanting died down, and Snowstar yowled across the last murmurings, silencing them.

"The Chosen leader kits of BrookClan are Ripplekit and his backup Reedkit! The Chosen medicine cat kits of BrookClan are Runningkit and his backup Mosskit!"

BrookClan, GustClan, SparrowClan, and NightClan took up the chant again, calling out the names of the Chosen kits.

"Ripplekit! Reedkit! Runningkit! Mosskit! Ripplekit! Reedkit! Runningkit! Mosskit! Ripplekit! Reedkit! Runningkit! Mosskit!"

Tawnystar stretched out her tortoiseshell fur and yowled across the clearing for silence. She called out,

"The Chosen leader kits of NightClan are Pinekit and his backup Olivekit! The Chosen medicine cat kits of NightClan are Maplekit and her backup Dovekit!"

Again chanting broke out across the space, honoring the choices that Tawnystar made.

"Pinekit! Olivekit! Maplekit! Dovekit! Pinekit! Olivekit! Maplekit! Dovekit! Pinekit! Olivekit! Maplekit! Dovekit!"

Eaglestar yowled for silence a bit too early, cutting the chanting a tad short. The cats had just begun Pinekit's name, so they awkwardly finished to Dovekit's before quieting.

"The Chosen leader kits of GustClan are Crowkit and his backup Fallowkit! The Chosen medicine cat kits of GustClan are Lightkit and her backup Swiftkit!"

"Crowkit! Fallowkit! Lightkit! Swiftkit! Crowkit! Fallowkit! Lightkit! Swiftkit! Crowkit! Fallowkit! Lightkit! Swiftkit!"

The chanting died down, and, as Ritual, the four clans left the gathering that night, without sharing tongues. They left in silence, the older cats guiding the younger ones out, with a tail tip pressed to their mouth. The leaders lead their clans away, and the gathering was over.

* * *

**Well? Did you like? I won't know unless you review, so please do!**

**-Bluebird**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is Bluebird, and I'm presenting Chapter 1. It's a bit shorter than the prologue, because I didn't have a lot of material to put in Willowkit's kit days. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bluebird:** Lionkit, will you do the disclaimer?

**Lionkit:** Do I get to be made an apprentice?

**Bluebird:** If I tell you, that will ruin the story! Now get on with it!

**Lionkit:** Fine. If Bluebird of ThunderClan owned Warriors, then I would not be happy. I am happy, however, that Erin Hunter does, because she makes the stories interesting. Happy now, Bluebird?

**Bluebird:** Eh. Not really, but okay.

**Review Replies:**

**Eternity's Ghost:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter as requested! I'm glad you took the leap to have the first review.

**Lilysplash:** Thanks! I bequeath the next chapter to you as well!

**Guest (Micky):** Thanks to you as well! I love that you loved the prologue, and hope that you love chapter 1 too!

**Guest (Lenaroony):** Glad you liked it! I give to you chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Willowkit slowly began to wake up from her sleep, relishing the moment in between sleep and wake. She loved this moment, where she could be in peace, without worrying about…. _Stop!_ She forced herself, not wanted to taint these special few minutes. Willowkit hissed as she felt a paw in her side. Lionkit. Lionkit **always** wanted to play leader games. She would always be Willowstar, and he would be Lionstorm, her faithful deputy. Birdkit would be Birdsong the medicine cat, and Sandkit, Lionkit's sister, would be Sandsky, a queen with two kits. The kits would be Frostkit and Harekit, a she-cat and a tom. Sandkit had them all planned out, Frostkit would be pure white with bright blue eyes and her warrior name would be Frostfeather. Harekit would be light brown with white feet. His warrior name would be Harefoot, and he would later be Harestar. Willowkit always scoffed at that, planning your kit's lives when you're still a kit. She slowly opened her eyes, and hissed again at Lionkit. Willowkit stretched, and blinked at Lionkit, who was bouncing up and down with excitement. Willowkit scorned him; he was too bouncy and energetic. She cocked her head, wondering why he seemed more excited this one particular morning. She figured that she would know soon, Lionkit was always speaking his mind.

"Willowkit! Willowkit! Wake up! We're going to play a new game! Instead of you being Willowstar, you're going to be… Willowleap and I'll be Lionstar. You can be my deputy. Sandkit will Sandcloud the medicine cat, and Birdkit will be hmm… Birdflower the queen with four kits. The kits will be Driftkit, Cloudkit, Stormkit, and Featherkit. Driftkit is a tom and will become Driftclaw. Cloudkit and Featherkit are she-kits and will become Cloud song and Featherstream. Stormkit is a tom and will become Stormrush, later Stormstar. There! Now you're up Willowkit, I mean Willowleap, we can start to play! All I need to do is find Birdkit, and wake up Sandkit…"

Willowkit tuned out Lionkit; he was always too energetic and playful. It got on Willowkit's nerves, so she simply stopped interacting. Lionkit bounced up and down, poking Sandkit with his paw. Willowkit curled back up next to Nightfeather, who was still asleep. She closed her eyes fleetingly for a moment, before a certain golden paw jammed into her side. She snuggled closer to Nightfeather, drinking in her mother's scent as if she would never smell it again. Again the paw jabbed against her. Willowkit struggled against the paw, her gray dappled silver fur becoming more and more ruffled with each knock. Willowkit sighed and glanced up to see round green eyes on a golden face. Lionkit.

She pushed herself to her paws, drowsily following Lionkit, knowing what would happen when the other cats saw what game they were playing. She smirked, not bothering to warn Lionkit. Birdkit trotted up next to her, it seemed she had been in the dirtplace, judging by the scent on her pelt. Willowkit wrinkled her pink nose, gently whispering to Birdkit the problem. The light brown she-kit's blue eyes widened, and then narrowed in embarrassment. She began drawing a rough, pink tongue over her pelt, and Willowkit helped her too. They had stopped, and when Lionkit found out, he pelted back across the SparrowClan camp. He started bouncing in front of them, waiting impatiently. Willowkit sighed and stopped washing Birdkit, and the two of them followed him over to Sandkit, who was waiting patiently. Lionkit bounced on top of the Pile of Pebbles, a mini kit clearing made for games like this. The Pile of Pebbles was a small version of the Pile of Rocks. Lionkit yowled out,

"Hear me, SparrowClan! It is time to appoint a new warrior and deputy. Come forward Birdflower, the queen, and Sandcloud, the medicine cat. Willowpaw, would you please step near the Pile of Pebbles. I, Lionstar-"

A hiss sounded throughout the clearing. Gorsewind grabbed Lionkit's scruff and stared at him. He hissed at him through clenched teeth,

"Lionkit. Don't you dare do that again! You should know that in all kit games, Willowkit has to be leader. Birdkit has to be the medicine cat. It has been Chosen. I'll have to report this to Flamestar. If you do this again, Flamestar might change your status as back up at the next Gathering."

Lionkit nodded, his face wide with terror. Gorsewind leaped off of him, and trudged back in the SparrowClan camp. He poked his head into Flamestar's den, and Lionkit's eyes widened even further. He got up, gazing with fear around the nursery, and scampered back, followed by a confused Sandkit, a fearful Birdkit, and a bored Willowkit.

**Five Moons Later**

Willowkit blinked open her bright blue eyes. She saw her mother washing Birdkit, and remembered that today was Birdkit's apprentice ceremony! Medicine cats were apprenticed at a half moon, so Birdkit's ceremony was two days before Willowkit's, Lionkit's, and Sandkit's. Nightfeather was grooming Birdkit's light brown fur and white paws, so that she looked as if she were sent from StarClan. Birdkit was perfect after all. StarClan's perfect medicine cat, with the perfect name, perfect position, perfect reputation, perfect everything. Willowkit wanted to be like her, but no, she was called Willowkit. Willows were bendy, weak, trees, unlike caring, flying, special birds. Birdkit was even becoming an apprentice before her! Willowkit was pouting quietly, refusing to watch Birdkit be washed by Nightfeather. Birdkit was perfectly still, her light brown fur glossy. Willowkit turned her head to look at her own silver fur splashed with gray. She began to give her own fur a few, half-hearted licks.

Nightfeather stopped licking Birdkit and stepped back to look at her. Birdkit was shining, her light brown fur glossy. She looked like she had stepped into snow up to her knees. Birdkit was perfect! Birchblaze, Willowkit's father, stepped into the nursery, his eyes gleaming proudly. Willowkit looked up at him, hoping for some attention. Unfortunately, Birchblaze's amber game was all for Birdkit.

"Let all cats old enough to jump for their own prey gather beneath the Pile of Rocks for a meeting of SparrowClan!"

Flamestar's yowl sounded throughout the clearing, Birdkit's perfect little face worried, and her perfect blue eyes widened. Nightfeather reviewed her daughter proudly, and Willowkit couldn't help but wonder if Nightfeather would do the same to her next quarter moon. Birchblaze hurried out of the nursery, followed by Nightfeather and Birdkit. Willowkit stayed where she was, hoping one of her family would notice that she wasn't with them. She stayed perfectly still for a few moments, then following resignedly. Birdkit was sitting as still as possible under the Pile of Rocks, gazing up at Flamestar with wide blue eyes. Birchblaze and Nightfeather were sitting together in the front, watching Birdkit, bursting with pride. Berryfern, the medicine cat, stepped out of the medicine den, a shady corner in the fern ridden hollow that was SparrowClan's camp. Willowkit didn't know where to go, to her parents in the front row, or to sit alone in the back. Unfortunately for Willowkit, Lionkit saw her looking lost and beckoned for her to sit next to him and Sandkit. Suddenly, Willowkit got a very good idea. If she ignored Birdkit, and became best friends with Lionkit instead of her sister, then that would make Birdkit jealous. Only Willowkit knew what happened when Birdkit was jealous. Maybe, just maybe, if Nightfeather and Birchblaze saw what happened when Birdkit was jealous, then they would pay more attention to her. Why was Birdkit so special, Willowkit was Chosen to be leader! Then again, Willowkit wouldn't be leader for another eight seasons, while Birdkit would have her full medicine cat name sooner, even though she would still be an apprentice. Willowkit would have to wait forever until she was a warrior, then until she had an apprentice, then deputy, and finally, eight seasons later, leader. Birdkit would be fine to be a medicine cat within the next season and a half, while Willowkit wouldn't be ready until she was deputy, probably in about two to three seasons; depending on the amount of time it took for her to become a deputy. Still, one day, Willowkit would be Willowstar, and Nightfeather, Birchblaze, and Birdkit would be bowing down to _her_. Willowkit was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Flamestar call,

"Silence, SparrowClan. Birdkit has reached the half-moon closest to her sixth moon, and is ready to become an apprentice. I Chose her, with help from Berryfern, to become a medicine cat apprentice. The other three clans and their medicine cats approved, and so it shall be. StarClan will approve Birdkit tonight, at the Light Pool. From now on, she has been given her medicine cat name; Birdkit will be known as Birdpaw. Berryfern is our medicine cat, and it is time for her to take on a Chosen apprentice. Let Birdpaw put her paws on the path of becoming a medicine cat, as it says in her new name!"

SparrowClan began to yowl out Birdpaw's name, chanting Willowkit's perfect sister's name over and over again.

"Birdpaw! Birdpaw! Birdpaw! Birdpaw!"

Birdpaw basked in the glory of her clanmates' calls, waiting as each one congratulated her. Willowkit began to smile as she realized that this was the perfect time to start her plan. She bounded over to Lionkit, hopping up and down with excitement.

"Lionkit! Lionkit! I just had the best idea for a game! Let's grab some sticks from behind the nursery, stick moss balls one them, and try to hit the moss balls! They'll have to be really long sticks, and we'll stick them in the ground."

Lionkit caught on to the idea, and before long was bouncing up and down in pace with Willowkit. They bounded together behind the nursery, and Willowkit smirked, knowing perfectly well that Birdpaw would now realize that one cat hadn't congratulated her. Lionkit and Sandkit had meowed some congrats before leaving with Willowkit, so they weren't her targets. Willowkit herself was. Lionkit didn't see her smirk though, because he was hunting for a long stick. He suddenly turned around, and Willowkit wiped the smirk off of her face, putting an excited expression on. She pressed her nose to the ground, pretending to look for a stick.

"Willowkit! Willow get over here!"

Willowkit turned around, annoyed that Birdpaw had used her prename, Willow, instead of Willow**kit.** She frowned, turned, and began to trudge out of the small kit play clearing behind the nursery. Birdpaw was waiting for her, her perfect light brown fur still sleek. Birdpaw narrowed her eyes at Willowkit.

"Oh, I guess you're too good for me Willow_kit_."

She spat, her losing her calm demeanor as Willowkit played the innocent kit, the _Of course I'm still friends with you_ _but inside I'm not_ kit. Birdpaw put emphasis on the kit part of Willowkit's name, trying to

"I guess that old me isn't enough for you. You have to be with your 'future mate' Lionkit. Is that why you didn't come to congratulate your good old sister?"

Willowkit widened her crystal blue eyes, sitting and wrapping her silver tail around her paws. She opened her mouth in fake surprise, then closed it, and then spoke, trying desperately not to let a devilish smirk spread across her face.

"Oh, Birdkit, what do you want to be congratulated for? Being the best sister in the world? You weren't very nice to me just now."

Birdpaw almost exploded from fury. Willowkit knew just how to play her sister, just how to get under her fur. Berryfern poked her head into the nursery where Birdpaw and Willowkit were talking. Berryfern eyes widened at Birdpaw's look of fury, and her ruffled fur. Birdpaw was facing away from the entrance, so only Willowkit saw her. In her anger, Birdpaw didn't smell or hear Berryfern, all of her attention focused on Willowkit. Birdpaw spat at Willowkit,

"Did you not come to the ceremony? Did you not come to see my perfect ceremony? Why not, Willowkit? Why not come to congratulate your perfect sister whose going to become a medicine cat?"

Berryfern's eyes even further, and she frowned, and then let her tail tip rest on Birdpaw's shoulder. Her green eyes were smoldering when she hissed at Birdpaw,

"Birdpaw. I thought you knew that a medicine cat should be peaceful. I thought you were only going over to comfort your sister. I accepted that because I thought she might be upset by the fact that she has to wait. As punishment, instead of learning herbs today, we will restock my supply of moss. Don't do that again. Come."

Birdpaw whipped around and sighed, following Berryfern. Willowkit lay down, tucking her paws under her chest to think. If she ignored Birdpaw, and played the naïve game, maybe Berryfern would see that Birdpaw wasn't fit to become a medicine cat. Maybe Willowkit could take her place! Lionkit could be leader, he wasn't that bad. Nightfeather padded into the nursery and spotted Willowkit. Willowkit drooped her eyes, pretending to be tired. Nightfeather took the bait, and swept her tail around Willowkit without a word and put her in the nest. Nightfeather curled up around Willowkit, and the warmth coming from her mother's black fur lulled Willowkit into sleeping. Before she fell asleep, Willowkit had one last thought,

_Maybe I'll be an apprentice before long, and my plan will be easier. Maybe then Berryfern will see how fit I am to be a medicine cat._

* * *

**Done! I have a question for you to answer in the reviews. Without looking at the prologue (see if you can do it!), who was the Chosen medicine cat of GustClan? Try not to look back, it'll ruin the fun! If you review, you get a Willowkit plushie and an extra cookie for answering the question right! That being said... please review!**

**- Bluebird**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Bluebird here! This is chapter two of SWS (too lazy to write it out XD). The answer to the question was... (drumroll)... Lightkit! **

**Review:**

**Moonlit Demise:** SPECIAL THANKS TO MY ONLY REVIEWER FOR CHAPTER 1! Thanks so much. For reviewing, you get... *throws big cookie*. For getting the question right, you get... *throws extra large cookie and Willowkit plushie*!

**Disclaimer:**

**Bluebird:** Flamestar! I need you to tell everyone that I don't own Warriors! *slaps tail over mouth*

**Flamestar:** Nice job, Bluebird, nice job. Just to finish, Bluebird does not own Warriors. The Erin Hunters do and probably always will.

**Bluebird: **Mrrph. *still has tail over mouth*

**Mosskit from BrookClan:** I am randomly here and will be your translator! Bluebird says thanks.

**Flamestar:** No... *voice dripping with sarcasm*

* * *

**BEGIN!**

**Chapter 2:**

Willowkit turned over in her sleep. The six moon old she-kit sighed softly, disturbing her mother. Nightfeather, who was having a nightmare, snapped awake, which is turn woke Willowkit. She stretched, shaking herself crossly as she glared at her mother. Nightfeather pricked her ears as she heard soft pawsteps nearing the nursery. She forgot her silent dispute with Willowkit and got out of the nest. Her mate, Birchblaze, poked his broad golden-brown head inside the nursery. He whispered quietly, so as to not wake Larkpetal, Sandkit and Lionkit's mother, Heatherfur, a new queen who had just given birth, Lionkit, Sandkit, and newborn kits, Harekit, Petalkit, and Sorrelkit. Nightfeather nodded silently, and herded Willowkit out of the nursery. She then flicked her tail on Larkpetal's pelt and whispered in her ear. Larkpetal quickly stood and shook Lionkit and Sandkit awake. Willowkit huffed crossly, wondering what was going on, and earned a warning glance from her mother. When Willowkit had climbed out of the nursery with Nightfeather behind her, Nightfeather said quietly,

"Willowkit! Today you're becoming an apprentice! Now sit still and let me wash you, the ceremony should be soon."

Willowkit's blue eyes widened in surprise as her mother began to wash her silver fur. Larkpetal stalked out of the nursery, carrying a cross Lionkit and a sheepish looking Sandkit. Nightfeather paused in her grooming a cast a sympathetic glance at Larkpetal, who plopped down beside her. She began to groom Lionkit, leaving Sandkit sitting next to him. Nightfeather groomed Willowkit so hard she thought all of her fur was going to come off. Lick after lick after lick after…

"You're done."

Nightfeather stepped back to view her daughter, and Willowkit's brain seemed to shift to a memory a half moon ago…

* * *

**_Flashback - Quarter Moon Ago_**

_Willowkit watched as Nightfeather groomed Birdkit. The she-kit's light brown fur and white paws were shining, and Willowkit was filled with jealousy. Willowkit looked over her shoulder at her own silver fur splashed with gray and rippled with jealousy. She envied Birdkit with her perfect fur and perfect everything! Even her name was better. Birds were caring, special, flying animals, while willows were-_

* * *

Stop! Willowkit's conscious mind pushed away the memory. She had been almost in tears about a quarter moon ago, sad because Tigerpaw, a strong apprentice, had teased her about her name. Birchblaze had comforted her because Nightfeather was off hunting for the first time in moons. Willowkit had asked him why he and Nightfeather had named her Willowkit, and he had answered,

"Some say willows are bendy, weak, not strong enough to survive a big storm. But **I** think of willows a different way. Some say willows are bendy, I say that they adapt easily to changes, making kits named after them better learners. I remember that Tigerpaw, he took forever to learn the simple hunting crouch. Tigers may be strong, but they are stubborn, and learn slowly. I bet that you will learn the hunting crouch in half the time that Tigerpaw did. Who will be laughing then? Some say that willows are weak, but I say that willows are strong. During leaf-fall, who is the first to start eating less? Who gets adapted easily and never complains of hunger during leaf-bare? Willows do, that's who. And did it ever occur to anybody that maybe willows bend with the big storm to survive later? Willows bend low to the ground, protecting them from the worst of winds. And which trees are still there after a big tree? Come on, you answer."

Willowkit had quietly answered that willows were there, and Birchblaze had curled his tail around her and put her to sleep in Nightfeather's nest. But Willowkit did not sleep for a long time. Only when Nightfeather curled around her did she sleep.

"Willowkit! Snap out of it!"

Birdpaw's voice sounded harshly throughout Willowkit's head and confused her. She blinked open bright blue eyes and saw Birdpaw bristling.

"It's finally time for you to become an apprentice. I know for a fact that Flamestar is only making you an apprentice because she has to. You're to useless and kit-like to be leader."

Willowkit sighed. Obviously Birdpaw was still angry at her for not congratulating Birdpaw during her apprentice ceremony. Nightfeather glanced over, and Birdpaw became perfect little medicine cat apprentice again. She rested her tail on Willowkit's flank, and spoke softly.

"Willowkit! Aren't you excited for your apprentice ceremony? I sure am!"

Nightfeather gave an almost imperceptible nod and turned back towards where Flamestar was leaping on to the Pile of Rocks. The clan leader yowled out,

"Let all cats old enough to jump for their own prey gather beneath the Pile of Rocks for a meeting of SparrowClan!"

Nightfeather quickly used to tail to push Willowkit forward, and she padded beneath the Pile of Rocks. She was followed by Lionkit and Sandkit, who were looking subdued. Willowkit glanced back to see Nightfeather and Birchblaze almost bursting with pride. Larkpetal and her mate Stormclaw were gazing at their kits with undisguised pride. Willowkit turned her blue eyes back towards Flamestar. The fiery red she-cat yowled out again,

"Cats of SparrowClan. Here we have three kits, each of which has reached their sixth moon. Willowkit, Lionkit, and Sandkit. Willowkit has been Chosen by me and my advisor Jaystar. She was chosen for her intelligence and her leadership qualities, such as when she soothed and led the other kits back into the nursery during the NightClan attack. Jaystar and I agree that she is the right choice for leader. So from now on, until she has earned her warrior name, Willowkit will be known as Willowpaw. I will be her mentor. Jaystar was my mentor and predecessor, and I promise to pass down all the leadership skills I learned from him to Willowpaw."

The crowd of cats began to cheer for Willowpaw, as was custom. They chanting her name again and again, making Willowpaw feel slightly woozy. She smiled instead and turned a blue gaze on Flamestar, silently signaling for her to go on. Flamestar nodded and flicked her tail for silence. The flame colored she-cat continued the ceremony once all cats were silent.

"Lionkit. You are Willowpaw's backup, and will become leader if something happens to her. I Chose you as backup, with Jaystar's help, because you have the right qualities for a leader, you just are a little too enthusiastic. However, knowing when to be silly and when to be serious will come in time. Lionkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Thrushclaw, you were my backup and learned much from Brackenfeather, your mentor. I hope you pass down all the skills she taught you to Lionpaw."

Lionpaw's amber eyes gazed with delight around the clearing as the cats of SparrowClan chanted his name again and again. He puffed his chest out proudly, glad to be in the spotlight. Lionpaw glanced at Willowpaw, unsure how to get them to stop. Willowpaw caught his questioning look, and nodded towards Flamestar. Lionpaw bobbed his head towards the leader, who flicked her tail for silence. Flamestar smiled down at Lionpaw, then began Sandkit's ceremony.

"Sandkit. You are Birdpaw's backup, and will become a medicine cat if something happens to her. You will be a warrior, but Berryfern will teach you the ways of a medicine cat to be safe. Berryfern chose you as backup because you are gentle, but just need to learn the wisdom that comes with time. Sandkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Dewdrop, you are my confidant in almost all important matters. Being a senior warrior, you will be able to teach Sandpaw the wisdom she needs. Teach Sandpaw all you know, and make her a warrior for the clan to be proud of."

Sandpaw looked anxious as SparrowClan cheered for her, she looked as if she wanted to curl up in a small ball. Willowpaw had felt like that to, but she had hidden it, not wanting the clan to see her like that. Not at this crucial moment in her life. Flamestar flicked her tail for silence, obviously seeing that Sandkit wasn't going to do anything. Flamestar yowled out into the last calls of the crowd.

"SparrowClan! I present three new apprentices! Willowpaw, Lionpaw, and Sandpaw. Their mentors are me, Thrushclaw, and Dewdrop!"

"Willowpaw! Lionpaw! Sandpaw! Flamestar! Thrushclaw! Dewdrop! Willowpaw! Lionpaw! Sandpaw! Flamestar! Thrushclaw! Dewdrop! Willowpaw!..."

The Clan continued chanting while Flamestar leaped down the Pile of Rocks. Flamestar padded to Willowpaw, who touched noses with her. Lionpaw bounded across the clearing towards Thrushclaw, who sighed as he observed Lionpaw's boundless energy. Sandpaw padded carefully to Dewdrop, the older warrior waiting patiently for her new apprentice. The two siblings touched noses with their mentors, then…

A tail on Willowpaw's shoulders snapped her out of her reverie. She whipped around, finding Flamestar giving her a kind look. Willowpaw smiled back and then asked,

"Can we see the territory today?"

* * *

**(A/N: I decided not to do territory exploring because nothing interesting happens and everybody does it)**

Willowpaw groaned, her tired limbs aching at her attempts to get up. Lionpaw rolled over in his sleep, while Sandpaw was splayed out across her nest next to her brother's. The new Willowpaw had been an apprentice for a quarter moon, and she was already aching endlessly. All she could do was hope that it would get easier in time. She padded outside, finding Flamestar waiting for her. She saw the newest kits, Harekit, Petalkit, and Sorrelkit tussling in the clearing. Sorrelkit backed away then reared on her hind legs and called,

"I am Flamestar! You shall never win, GustClan crowfood! You stole our freshkill!"

Harekit reared up on his own hind legs,

"Fear me, Flamestar! I am Eaglestar, and although SparrowClan is way better than GustClan-"

Petalkit cut him off saying,

"Think, Harekit! Would Eaglestar really say that SparrowClan is better than GustClan?"

"Well, it is!"

harekit retorted, and all Petalkit did to respond was roll her eyes. Flamestar, whose green gaze had been watching the kits, purred quietly and turned back to Willowpaw.

"Willowpaw, we're going hunting. I want to work on some battle moves. Birdpaw's coming with us, she needs to learn some battle moves just in case as well. You can teach your sister that move I taught you."

"Leap and hold?"

"Yes. Go fetch your sister."

Willowpaw bounded off in the direction of the medicine den. Birdpaw and her had been on shaky terms lately, ever since Birdpaw's ceremony. But with Flamestar there, Birdpaw wouldn't do anything bad. Sticking her head in the medicine den, she yowled,

"Birdpaw! You're coming training with me and Flamestar!"

Birdpaw turned around, her blue eyes caught sight of Willowpaw and she frowned. Sighing, she followed Willowpaw as she bounded across the clearing to Flamestar. The leader nodded before beckoning the two apprentices out of camp. After all three of them were outside of camp, Flamestar turned to Willowpaw.

"Willowpaw. Surprise test. You will lead me and Birdpaw to the training area. Pretend we have no idea where we're going."

Willowpaw nodded, turning toward the right. Then she turned around with a frown of confusion on her face. She titled her head to the left as she asked,

"Flamestar, do you and Birdpaw know where we're going, or just not which way to go?"

Flamestar pondered for a second before answering,

"Just show us which way to go, Willowpaw."

Willowpaw nodded before turning and padding into the forest. The silvery she-cat leaped nimbly over fallen branches, twisting her head every so often to make sure Flamestar and Birdpaw were behind her. Soon, they arrived at a mossy clearing with trees lining the edges. The trees were useful for tree training, so that apprentices would fall on the moss if they fell. Flamestar nodded then announced,

"Good job, you made it here to Mossy Hollow. Willowpaw, I want you to do the leap and hold on me, then do it slowly so that Birdpaw will see clearly."

Willowpaw nodded and crouched, waiting for the best moment to leap on her mentor. Just as she sprang through the air, lightening flashed and rain began to pound hard on the three cats. Willowpaw stopped midair and crouched, shivering, on the moss floor. Flamestar flattened her ears and beckoned with her tail for Willowpaw and Birdpaw to follow her. The three cats pelted through the rain, trying to get back to camp. Finally, they burst into camp, finding Hazelberry, a new warrior, standing guard. Her golden-brown fur was soaked and she was shivering. Flamestar yowled to be heard over the rain,  
"Hazelberry, go rest. I'll take over. Willowpaw and Birdpaw, go to your nests."

Willowpaw nodded, ears flattened, and raced into the apprentice's den. Lionpaw and Sandpaw were in there, sharing tongues. Willowpaw twitched her ears at them before flopping down in her nest, exhausted from her pelt through the rain. Willowpaw curled up and fell asleep, dreaming her way into dreamland….

* * *

**Howdy, y'all! Surprise question for you, duh duh duh. Remember back in Chapter 1, when the kits were playing and Lionkit got yelled at by what's his name I can't remember? No the question isn't what his name is, it's... (drumroll)... what was the - erm - thing that Lionkit was standing on when he did his "clan meeting"? Don't go back and look! It spoils the game! If you review you get a sugar cookie! And if you get the question right you get... (drumroll again, I don't know what's in to me today)... an extra big chocolate chip cookie and a Flamestar plushie! YAY!**

**-Bluebirdy Wirdy (what?)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Bluebird here again. I give to you chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer:**

Bluebird: SORRELKIT WILL YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER. BLUEBIRD LIKES TYPING IN ALL CAPS. IT IS SATISFYING.

Sorrelkit: Alright, fine. If Bluebird of ThunderClan owned _Warriors_ then the world would explode. Happy now?

Bluebird: NO SORRELKIT! YOU HAVE TO SAY WHO DOES OWN IT!

Sorrelkit: Fine. The Erin Hunters own _Warriors_. Happy?

Bluebird: YES!

Sorrelkit: By the way, you made me look really silly in the last chapter.

Bluebird: *pouty face* sorry.

**Reviews:** The answer the the question was...duh duh duh... THE PILE OF PEBBLES! YAY! Also, the warrior was Gorsewind...

**Oci Oceana:** THANKS FOR REVIEWING! *throws sugar cookie*. Glad you likey! Hope you likey this one! Also you got the question right... *THROWS AWESOME XTRA (yes I did spell that without an e on purpose) BIG CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE AND AN XTRA AWESOME FLAMESTAR PLUSHIE* Whew. :D

**Moonlit Demise:** YAY! You go first second time reviewer! If that makes sense... THANKS! *throws sugar cookie* YAY! I LOVED THAT CHAPPIE TWO! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPPIE ALSO! And you got hidden question and regular question right so... *THROWS AWESOME XTRA BIG CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE AND AN XTRA AWESOME FLAMESTAR PLUSHIE ALONG WITH A PLUSHIE OF SANDPAW! You are just awesome!

**Just saying everyone, I know I'm crazy and weird, but okay! Then again, my name is ****_Blue_****bird like ****_Blue_****star who really did go crazy... Now before I go off on a tangent, here's CHAPPIE 3 :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Chapter 3: **

"Willowpaw. Willowpaw. Get up, Willowpaw. Be quiet and don't wake up the others. Come on, follow me."

Willowpaw stretched open bright blue eyes and blinked. Tilted her head in confusion, Willowpaw followed Flamestar out of camp where they ended up next to a stream. Willowpaw remembered it as the Clear Stream, a good source of water in SparrowClan's territory. Flamestar sat and motioned for Willowpaw to do as well. Willowpaw lowered herself to the ground, unsure of what Flamestar wanted. Her eyes flashed a question at Flamestar, and the she-leader sighed hesitantly. Finally, she began,

"Willowpaw. What's up with you and your sister? It's important that you're friends, remember?"

Willowpaw sighed and dropped her gaze. Birdpaw was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now. Anything but perfect little Birdpaw! Of course the Clan Leader had taken her out here to talk about her perfect little sister. Willowpaw looked up at Flamestar and meowed quietly,

"Why do you want to know about Birdpaw? Oh wait, of course you do, she's the perfect little medicine cat apprentice. She-"

Flamestar cut her off,

"I was right! Willowpaw, I know that – no, let me speak – that you're jealous of Birdpaw. She's not the one becoming leader is she? You are, that's who is. And you are just as important, if not more, than Birdpaw. Are you not happy? Do you want Lionpaw to become leader instead?"

Willowpaw shuffled her paws, unsure what to say. Yes, admittedly, she was jealous of Birdpaw and her position. Jealous of her perfect little sister. Willowpaw got that she was important, but she was kind of confused on whether she was happy or not. Did she want to be a perfect medicine cat apprentice like Birdpaw? Or did she want to be a kind, strong, brave leader like Flamestar? Or did she want to be a normal warrior like Nightfeather, and let Lionpaw take her spot? What did Willowpaw want?

Flamestar seemed to notice her indecision and murmured quietly, just loud enough for Willowpaw to hear,

"Willowpaw, tell me the truth. I may be leader, but that doesn't mean I don't make mistakes. I could have been wrong in Choosing you. Being a leader is not for everyone, and I understand that. Speak from your heart, Willowpaw. What does your heart want, what will make you happy?"

Willowpaw closed her eyes and searched for her heart. There it was, thumping in her chest. Willowpaw searched it for an answer, but what only asked the same questions: do I want to be leader, a warrior, or a medicine cat? What do I want? Willowpaw opened her eyes, confusion and indecision clouding the aqua blue orbs. Flamestar glanced at her, then asked,

"Willowpaw. Tell me what your heart says. Tell me what you want."

Willowpaw bit her lip **(A/N: Can cats do that?)** and asked herself again what she wanted. Instead of just bouncing off the surface, she drove deeper inside and searched her heart for an answer. She had wanted to be a medicine cat when she was a kit, but did she really want that or was she just jealous of Birdpaw? Willowpaw pushed Birdpaw from her mind and asked her heart if she wanted to be a medicine cat, with all those herbs and the blood and sickness…. No. Willowpaw didn't want to be a medicine cat. As a kit, her mind had been clouded with jealousy for Birdpaw. She had wanted to be a medicine cat because Birdpaw was a medicine cat. So did she want to be a warrior or leader? A warrior would be nice, maybe she could have kits. Then again, as a warrior, she would know that she had once had a chance of being leader but threw it away. If Willowpaw were leader, she would have a lot of responsibility, and would have a close connection with StarClan. And Birdpaw. Well, being truthful to herself, Willowpaw knew that she did want to be friends with Birdpaw, but there seemed to be this river dividing them that no log bridge could span. As a leader, Willowpaw would be useful. Have a responsibility. Be remembered by the elders. New kits would hear of her deeds when they came to the elders for stories. Leader. Willowpaw opened her eyes, sure of what she wanted. When she looked up at Flamestar, the leader had a hopeful look in her confident green eyes. Willowpaw wanted to be told that her blue eyes looked confident. Confident in her leading abilities. Confident. A nice word. Willowpaw opened her mouth to answer Flamestar, then closed it, then opened it again, angry at herself for having second thoughts.

"Flamestar. I want to be leader."

Flamestar purred, glad for Willowpaw. She nodded and stood.

"I'm glad that you spoke from your heart. I saw it in your eyes. They were _confident_. Do you want to train now?"

Willowpaw gaped at the use of the word 'confident'. Confident. What she wanted to be. Flamestar had said that her eyes were confident as she said that she wanted to be leader. Confident. Flamestar was confident, and Willowpaw wanted to be like her. A leader, and confident. Flamestar seemed to be waiting for an answer, and Willowpaw racked her frazzled brain for the question. Willowpaw nodded, only half sure of what she was agreeing to. Flamestar nodded back and stood, beckoning to Willowpaw with her tail. The two cats, one silver with gray splashes and blue eyes, one with a fiery red pelt and green eyes, ran off into the forest. Both looked confident.

**- (3 Moons Later) -**

Willowpaw washed her paw, secretly watching Nightfeather and Honeypelt gossip. They were talking about the rising tension between SparrowClan and GustClan, and they thought that GustClan was going to attack. There was a strip of land on the edge of SparrowClan's territory which was moorland. GustClan's territory was moorland, so they thought that they should have the strip. But in the beginning of SparrowClan, GustClan, NightClan, and BrookClan, the two territories had been separated by a stream. The stream had cut off a little bit of moorland from GustClan, and with leaf-bare coming on, they were renewing attempts to snatch it. Willowpaw was surprised when she heard a familiar yowl from the Pile of Rocks,

"Let all cats old enough to jump for their own prey gather beneath the Pile of Rocks for a meeting of SparrowClan!"

Willowpaw jumped, her paw forgotten. Padding out of the shade near the apprentice den, she saw the clan assembling underneath Flamestar. The she-leader seemed to radiate confidence and power. Willowpaw looked up to her, both mentally and physically at the moment. The apprentice sat next to Lionpaw and Sandpaw near the back of the crowd. Birdpaw padded out of the medicine den and sat next to Sandpaw, her good friend. Sandpaw learned a bit about herbs alongside Birdpaw, so the two had become friends. Willowpaw was glad that she had chosen to sit next to Lionpaw, not Sandpaw. Well, if Birdpaw wanted to be best friends with Sandpaw, then Willowpaw would be best friends with Lionpaw. So there. _Stop it!_ Willowpaw mentally berated herself for renewing the mental competition with Birdpaw. She turned her gaze towards the Pile of Rocks just as Flamestar called for silence. A hush fell over the clearing, and the leader began,

"SparrowClan. As you may be aware, GustClan is close to attacking. While Lilyfur, Darkpetal, Rainclaw, and Sunsplash were on patrol, they saw some GustClan warriors. They had been waiting at the border, evidently waiting for a patrol to go by. They said that they would attack at moonhigh, but I'm not sure if they were lying or not. To be safe, I'll send out a patrol at moonrise to wait there. The cats going with me will be: Rainclaw, Ferretstorm, Mintleaf, Hareleap, Jaywing, Bluepool, Thrushclaw, Nightfeather, Larkpetal, Firestorm, Lionpaw, and Willowpaw. I believe that it is also an important day for three of our kits. Harekit, Petalkit, and Sorrelkit, you all have reached six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Harekit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Harepaw. Applefall, you were Thrushclaw's first apprentice, and although you are young, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Harepaw. Teach him all of your bravery and intelligence. Petalkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Petalpaw. Mouseleap, you were Gorsewind's apprentice, and you are ready for your own. You are intelligent and strong, and I hope that you pass down your knowledge and these qualities to Petalpaw. Now, last but not least, Sorrelkit. Sorrelkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Sorrelpaw. Squirreltail, you are an experienced warrior, and since Moonstripe became a warrior you are free for another apprentice. Teach Sorrelpaw all you know."  
Flamestar took a deep breath, flicking her tail. The fiery orange leader yowled,

"SparrowClan! I present three new apprentices. Petalpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Harepaw! Their mentors are Mouseleap, Squirreltail, and Applefall!"

"Petalpaw! Sorrelpaw! Harepaw! Mouseleap! Squirreltail! Applefall! Petalpaw! Sorrelpaw! Harepaw! Mouseleap! Squirreltail! Applefall! Petalpaw! Sorrelpaw! Harepaw!..."

Willowpaw chanting along with the rest of SparrowClan, watching the three apprentices touch noses with their mentors. She remembered doing that three moons ago. Was it only three moons ago? It seemed like forever… Willowpaw was snapped out of her reminiscing by a tail on her back. She turned around to see a familiar flame-colored she-cat. Flamestar mewed quietly,

"Willowpaw, I think you should get some sleep before we leave."

Then it came back to her that she was on the patrol. She nodded and blinked up at Flamestar before padding back into the apprentices den. Willowpaw curled up in her mossy nest and quickly fell asleep.

**DREAM**

_"Willowpaw. Willowpaw." Willowpaw turned around, to find a snow white she-cat standing behind her. She was in a clearing with a stream running through it. The stream was clear, and to her surprise, the trees surrounding them were not oaks, but willows. The snow cat meowed softly to get Willowpaw's attention again. She mewed,_

_"Willowpaw. I bet that you're wondering where you are. You are dreaming."_

_Willowpaw interrupted her,_

_"Who are you? Why am I here?"_

_The snow cat murmured,_

_"I am Frostfall. You are here because I have a message for you. The battle with GustClan must be stopped."_

_"W-w-what? But-"_

_"Listen, Willowpaw! You are the only one StarClan can reach right now, Flamestar and Berryfern are not asleep."_

_"What about Birdpaw? And why is stopped the battle so important?"_

_"We can't reach Birdpaw because, well, you don't need to know about that yet. You will figure that out in your own time. You must stop the battle because lives will be shed today, and it is unnecessary! Is that strip of land so important? You will need GustClan by your side to stop a bigger threat, and if these lives are lost, then SparrowClan and GustClan will crumble."_

_"And why am I supposed to believe you? How do I know you're not a Place of No Stars cat? How do I know that you weren't a GustClan cat and you just want them to get the territory."_

_Frostfall shook her head. Willowpaw glared at her, suspicious of the supposed StarClan cat. Then Frostfall's eyes widened and she spoke hurriedly,_

_"You must go soon Willowpaw! Tell Flamestar, and tell her that it was Frostfall who told you. She knows me! Hurry, Willowpaw! SparrowClan depends on you!"_

_Willowpaw sighed, then faded out of "StarClan"._

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! I'm feeling a bit less crazy now, so...**

**The question is *This is a hard one* who are the two leaders who were about to leave the gathering in the first chappie? BONUS: Who remembered that the Ritual was that Gathering? Since this is a hard question, I'm giving out:**

**1. AN XTRA BIG GINGER SNAP COOKIE FOR REVIEWING**

**2. AN AWESOME PLUSHIE OF NIGHTFEATHER FOR GUESSING!**

**3. AN XTRA AWESOME PLUSHIE OF LIONPAW FOR GETTING IT RIGHT!**

**4. AN XTRA AWESOME PLUSHIE OF BOTH LIONPAW AND SANDPAW AND AN XTRA BIG hmm... WHITE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE FOR GETTING BOTH THE QUESTION AND THE BONUS RIGHT!**

**Guess I was still feeling crazy...**

**-Bluesy (huh...)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Howdy all! Bluebird here, and I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling very crazy at the moment. I just had a hang out with my friends, and I think that got out all my craziness. Oh well. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Warriors, Spottedleaf and Firestar would have never looked at each other, Bluestar wouldn't have had forbidden kits, Hollyleaf would be one of the Three and they would be Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits. Leafpool would never had ran away with Crowfeather, because Feathertail would have survived :D

Basically, since none of this is true D: I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunters do.

**Review:**

**Moonlit Demise:** YAY! Three time reviewer! Big Xtra special um... Tawnystar (your favorite :D) plushie just for being awesome! Oh yeah, and the answer was NightClan/Tawnystar and GustClan/Eaglestar left, and BrookClan/Snowstar called them back. You were almost right, you got the regular question right, but not the bonus. IT'S OKAY! YOUR STILL AWESOME. So you get... *Throws Xtra big ginger snap cookie and hopes that it doesn't fall on the ground. (Did you catch it?) Also throws a plushie of Lionpaw and Nightfeather and Sandpaw too just for fun. (Did you drown in all the plushies? :D)

* * *

**Chappie 4:**

Willowpaw stretched open bright blue eyes, careful not to wake Lionpaw, who was getting some rest before the battle as well. _The battle_. The thought made Willowpaw remember her strange dream and the snow cat. What was her name again? _My name is Frostfall_, the snow cat's voice rang through Willowpaw's head. The apprentice jumped, surprised as the "StarClan" cat's voice sounded in her ears. Willowpaw twitched her silver ears and padded out of the apprentice's den. Once outside, Willowpaw blinked, trying to let her eyes adjust to the light. She glanced upwards and saw that the sun was creeping slowly toward the horizon. _Hurry up, Willowpaw!_ Frostfall's mew rang through her head, and the silver apprentice shook her head to clear it. She bounded over to Flamestar's den, hoping the fiery she-cat would be there. Willowpaw mewed quietly in front of it, hoping to get Flamestar's attention.

"She's not in there."

Willowpaw whipped around to see Bluepool looking apologetically at her. The blue-gray warrior twitched her ears toward the camp entrance as she said,

"Flamestar said that she couldn't sleep, so she left to go to Clear Stream. She said it helps her think."

Willowpaw managed to nod at Bluepool before racing out of camp. Bluepool stared after the apprentice before purring softly and heading down to the fresh-kill pile. Willowpaw raced through the forest, dodging tree after tree. When she got to the area that held the Clear Stream, she stopped. Memories of the dawn three moons ago came flooding into her mind.

_"What does your heart want, what will make you happy?"_

Willowpaw shook her head and padded into the clearing. Flamestar was sitting by the stream, her head bowed. The leader raised her head when Willowpaw joined her, and meowed quietly,

"What do you want, Willowpaw? Is something wrong?"

"No."

Willowpaw replied quickly, then thought again and sighed,

"Yes, there is."

Flamestar turned bright green eyes on Willowpaw, and sighed. She turned back to the Clear Stream, staring at her reflection. Flamestar turned a questioning gaze on Willowpaw, who quickly elaborated,

"Well, remember when you told me to go get some sleep before the battle? I had a dream-"

Flamestar's green eyes never wavered from Willowpaw's face, and the silver apprentice shivered with the intense gaze burning into her fur. Willowpaw gulped and continued,

"I had a dream, and a snow cat came to me. I mean, it was a she-cat and her pelt was as white as snow. She told me that we cannot fight with GustClan. She said that lives would be lost, lives that SparrowClan cannot afford to lose. I questioned her, and she said to tell you-"

Flamestar's eyes widened as Willowpaw continued, and her scorching bright gaze made Willowpaw anxious. The apprentice's tongue seemed to be tied, and she couldn't form a word no matter how hard she tried. Flamestar's eyes softened and she prompted,

"Go on, Willowpaw. What did she want you to tell me?"

"She said that you would confirm that she was a StarClan cat if I told you her name was Frostfall."

Flamestar froze, green orbs clouding with sorrow, fear, confusion, and helplessness. Memories raced through the SparrowClan leader's mind, and suddenly she seemed older than her moons. The fiery she-cat turned away from Willowpaw so that the apprentice wouldn't see the grief in her eyes. Flamestar was wallowing her own misery when she felt a tail on her shoulders. She looked around, and saw nothing but kindness in Willowpaw's bright blue eyes. Flamestar managed to choke out,

"Frost…she was my best friend. Stood by me through thick and thin, never mean, always the best friend anyone could have. Then she fell in love with Windstorm. Windstorm was a good cat, and I could see why she fell for him. He was my littermate, my only one. When we were kits people wondered why Jaystar didn't chose Windkit instead of little Flamekit. Windstorm and Frost…(pain clouded the SparrowClan leader's eyes even further), Frostfall fell deeply in love with each other. We had just become warriors, Windstorm and I, Frostfall had been a warrior for half a moon already. I was waiting for Brightkit and Applekit to become apprentices so that I could be a mentor. After I had completed an apprentice's training, I would become deputy. I got Brightpaw as an apprentice, and my backup Thrushclaw got Applepaw. Brightpaw became Brightsky and Applepaw became Applefall. Not three moons after receiving her warrior name, Brightsky was killed by a deadly outbreak of Greencough. Ivytail, you know, one of our elders, was struck by the disease as well, she survived, but was blinded from it. That's why she's in the elders den. Poor Ivytail couldn't be a warrior any more. But her fate was better than Brightsky. Brightsky was the first to be infected, and the last to still have it. She had Greencough for maybe, three moons? Then she died. Berryfern tried so hard to save her, but nothing could be done. Anyway, when I was grieving for Brightsky, Frostfall came up to me. I remember it so clearly…

_Flamestar Flashback:_

_"Flamecloud! I have something to tell you! I'm so excited!"_

_"Sh. She's grieving for Brightsky, poor thing."_

_"But I have really important news, Jaystar! It's really important, and I __**have**__ to tell her!"_

_Flamecloud kept her eyes closed, willing the voices to disappear and leave her in peace to think about Brightsky. Brightsky. She was so lively as an apprentice, and a warrior. She…she…Brightsky…. Flamecloud's thoughts were broken as she thought of the bouncing blue-gray she-cat. A pelt brushed against hers, and Flamecloud opened weary green eyes. They were not bright with confidence and happiness as they usually were, but clouded with sorrow and grief. The flame-colored but not so fiery at the moment she-cat glanced at the intruder, which happened to be her best friend, the owner of the first voice, Frostfall. The white she-cat's blue eyes were closed, but her ears were perked, giving her away. Flamecloud closed her eyes again, willing her thoughts to return to the dead Brightsky. But no, her thoughts remained on the snow white cat beside her and the excitement coming off of her in waves._

_"Alright, Frostfall. What is it? Make it quick, I want to sit vigil."_

_Frostfall's blue eyes shot open, but the glow that emanated from them dimmed a bit when she saw Flamecloud's ragged orange pelt and dull green eyes. Then they brightened and she beckoned for Flamecloud to follow her. Flamecloud did so, surprised to find Frostfall leading her out of camp. They followed a path that Flamecloud had definitely used before, but she couldn't place it. They arrived at a familiar clearing. The Clear Stream. The stream ran though the clearing, and you could see all the way to the bottom, and the brightly colored fish swimming through it. Frostfall stopped at the stream, and wheeled around to face Flamecloud._

_"I'm expecting Windstorm's kits!"_

_End Flashback __**(for now, teehee)**_

Flamestar closed dull green eyes, identical to those of before. The Clear Stream, where her paws always seemed to take her when she needed to think. Memories flashing, Willowpaw's sympathetic face, excited blue eyes, a blue-gray apprentice bouncing up and down, the same cat lying weak in a medicine den, and Jaystar. At the Clear Stream, again…

_Begin Flashback again: :D_

_Flamecloud was sitting, staring at the brightly colored fish swimming in the water. Everything reminded her of Brightsky. A grunt caused the ragged she-cat to turn around. Green eyes settled on amber ones, amber eyes of Jaystar. The gray tom had a sad look in his eyes, and settled down beside his deputy. He mewed softly,_

_"Flamecloud. You should probably groom yourself a bit better. You've looked this way for about three moons now. In fact, probably about six moons. Ever since Brightsky got sick."_

_"Don't say her name."_

_Flamecloud's voice was choked with sorrow for her old apprentice, her best friend besides Frostfall. But Frostfall and Windstorm had grown apart from her recently. They used to be a threesome. Then Frostfall and Windstorm had become mates and the threesome changed into a twosome with a side of Flamecloud. Instead of Flamecloud, Windstorm, and Frostfall, it was Windstorm and Frostfall. Oh, and Flamecloud. The deputy looked up to see Jaystar's amber eyes even more grief-filled than before. She whispered,_

_"What? Is Brightsky okay? Is her Greencough better…"_

_Flamecloud trailed off, realizing what she had just said. Jaystar rested his tail gently on her shoulders, and whispered softly,_

_"Flamecloud, Brightsky walks with StarClan. And so does…"_

_Flamecloud leapt to her paws, shaking the gray tail off of her._

_"What!"_

_She screeched, voice cracking with pain and grief. Jaystar's eyes clouded once more and he glanced away before whispering,_

_"Frostfall started to kit early and… she didn't make it."_

_"NO!"_

_Flamecloud let out a wail of pain and sorrow, so loud that BrookClan probably heard it. Another wail escaped from Flamecloud and Jaystar's mew was lost in it. Flamecloud ripped away from the clearing, racing across the forest, not specifically going anywhere, just running from the nightmare. Eyes closed, she chanted to herself, brambles and ferns ripping at her,_

_'I will open my eyes and be back at camp. Windstorm and Frostfall would never have thought of themselves as more than friends, Brightpaw will be waiting for me to take her on a border patrol, Frostfall and I will be sharing a piece of fresh-kill, everything will be as it was before…'_

_Flamecloud opened dull green eyes, never bright anymore, but didn't find her self at camp. Instead, her dull orange pelt was stained with blood from small bramble cuts and her eyes were as lifeless as ever. Catching her reflection in a small pool of water, Flamecloud saw a ragged, blood-stained, dull orange she-cat with lifeless, clouded green eyes. She looked horrible. Ever since Brightsky died, and now Frostfall too…_

_End Flashback (last time I swear)_

Flamestar opened her eyes, trying and failing to let happiness brighten them. Willowpaw looked anxious and sad for her leader. The silver apprentice whispered,

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Flamestar closed her eyes again and whispered back,

"It's… no, it's not. Thank you."

She forced herself to straighten and open her eyes. The leader focused on the present, the sign from StarClan, and the upcoming battle with GustClan. Focused on looking and acting like a leader. Jaystar's words to her when she was an apprentice came back to her,

_"Flamepaw, just remember. Half of being a leader is showing confidence to the Clan, and always being strong. Even if there is no hope, stay strong, my dear apprentice."_

Flamestar gripped herself, trying not to think of her dead predecessor and his words of wisdom. She spoke softly to Willowpaw,

"Just know this, Willowpaw. Frostfall was my best friend, and she's dead now. She is definitely in StarClan. So, what did she say?"

Willowpaw gulped. She was wrong, and had questioned a StarClan cat, and sent her mentor and clan leader into buried memories best left forgotten. Flamestar seemed to notice Willowpaw's anxiety through half-open eyes and smiled at her,

"Don't worry. I would have done the same thing. Many an apprentice have been tricked by Dark Forest cats pretending to be StarClan."

Flamestar stood and shook her pelt out, bending down to give her fur a few quick licks. The fiery pelted leader glanced towards the sky, and jumped in surprise. The sun was barely a mouse-tail away from the horizon, and the moon would be showing itself very soon. She turned to Willowpaw and decided,

"So, Willowpaw. Frostfall told you that the battle with GustClan must be stopped?"

The silver apprentice nodded, unable to speak. Flamestar nodded back, but her mind was drifting. _Should she not go through with the battle. A talking patrol might work. And we can have reinforcements hidden nearby. Perfect_. Flamestar nodded again, and hurried back to camp, beckoning with her tail for Willowpaw to follow. The two she-cats, mentor and apprentice, bounded back to camp, with a lot of news to share.

* * *

**So everyone, chappie 4 done. The question for this chappie is...**

**In the last chapter, three kits were made into apprentices. What were their names? Also, for a bonus, What were their mentors? Since the bonus is hard, if you can get one you get the prize. Since I'm not feeling very crazy right now, I'll make the prizes a surprise. (half-hearted cheer). Sorry, readers, I'm just gonna go take a nap...**

**-Bluebird**


End file.
